


167: “Come over here and make me.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [167]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Cute, Drinking The Red, Fluffy, M/M, Slight Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-29 04:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21404299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Relationships: Prince Gumball/Marshall Lee
Series: 365 [167]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287065
Kudos: 48





	167: “Come over here and make me.”

**167: “Come over here and make me.”**

* * *

"Marshall Lee Abadeer you put down that apple right this instant.” Prince Gumball ordered. Silence filled the kitchen as Gumball glared across towards his partner daring his to try to suck the red from the apple. All week Marshall Lee had been attacking every apple in sight dry of its color and Gumball was tired of it.

"Now." Gumball demanded holding his hand out for the still bright red apple.

“Come over here and make me.” Marshall dared as he drank the red from the apple.

“Marshall Lee Abadeer,” Gumball hissed. "You are sleeping on the couch for the next two weeks."

Silence.

"Wait? Wait Gummie!? Are you foreal? It was just a few apples! Bubba Gumball Abadeer do not ignore me! I know you can hear me!"


End file.
